ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Hub Network's Adult Cartoon Night
a television programming block on the Hub Network channel. Programs aired *''Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer'' (both the original and the 2018 revival) *''Samurai Jack'' (both the original and the 2017 revival) *''Ren and Stimpy'' (both the original and the 2003 and 2020 revivals) *''South Park'' *''The Molly Show'' *''Drawn Together'' (both the original and the 2024 revival) *''Rick and Morty'' *''Regular Show'' *''Close Enough'' *''The Coyote Family'' *''Happy Tree Friends'' * Robot Chicken * Cartoon Animal Town * Wait Till Your Father Gets Home * The Wilds * Cyanide & Happiness shorts/''The Cyanide & Happiness Show'' * Mike Tyson Mysteries * The Drinky Crow Show * WolfBoy: Reloaded * Squidbillies * The Woodland Creatures * The Molly Show/''Acceleration: The Killer Clown Murderer'' * Skyrim: Legend of Dovahkiin * Medieval Warfare * Drunky Face Paint * SCP * On The Way: The Animated Adventures * Beavis and Butt-Head * Daria * King of the Hill * Mike Judge Presents: Tales from the Tour Bus * Kids for Adults * Big Mouth * Spicy City * The Darcy Triplets/''Lorcan Darcy's Adventures/''Lilly Darcy's Destiny * Game Over * Mary Shelley's Frankenhole * Allen Gregory * Battle for Dream Island series/''Inanimate Insanity'' * Napoleon Dynamite * Axe Cop * High School USA! * Lucas Bros. Moving Co. * Golan the Insatiable * Bordertown * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Duckman * The Ripping Friends * Mr. Pickles * Where Are the Toons Now? * Dick Figures * The Miserable Adventures of Riley * Horror Theater * Blue's World * Dirty Princesses * Zombie City * Sketch This! * The Villain Diaries * Space Police * Hearty and Mates * Archer * Ugly Americans * The Awesomes * Moonbeam City * Superjail! * Sonic: Attorney at Law * F is for Family * Bob's Burgers * The Critic * Neighbors from Hell * Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law/''Bugs Bunny: Attorney at Law'' * Liquid Television * Bob and Margaret * SuperMansion * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Alejo y Valentina (in English dub) * Alejandro "El LoCo" Szycula's shorts (in English dub) * La Familia del Barrio (in English dub) * Vulgarcito (in English dub) * Vete a la Versh (in English dub) * HuevoCartoon shorts (in English dub) * Blood Squad * The Simpsons * Futurama * Disenchantment * Crime-Fighting Mice * Family Guy * American Dad * Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy * Life in Cramtown * The Cleveland Show * The Crazy Misadventures of Roger the Alien * Pearls Before Swine * The Nutshack (Studiopolis dub only) * Brickleberry * Clone High * The Boondocks * The 3000s * BoJack Horseman * Gary the Rat * John Kricfalusi's Hanna-Barbera shorts * Private Snafu cartoons * The Venture Bros. * Celebrity Epic Rap Battles of History * Space Ghost: Coast to Coast * Warner House * The Problem Solverz * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome * Zany Arc * The Wilds Trivia * is inspired by Category:Programming Blocks Category:Blocks Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Adult animation Category:Hub Networks